


The Hibernation Journal

by MermaidSheenaz, Sorran, Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Werewolves, Nature, POV Alternating, Winter Hibernation, werewolf!Daryl, werewolf!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz/pseuds/MermaidSheenaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Happily mated werewolves Rick and Daryl decide to spend their next hibernation season in moretraditionalsurroundings than usual. Going back to nature for a bit seems like a great idea... it can't be that complicated, can it?





	The Hibernation Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a journal talking about what happened when Rick and Daryl, happy werewolves that they are, decided to spend their winter hibernation in a more traditional way.  
> Daryl's entries are written in normal font, _Rick's in italics._

_Day 1. We're hibernating properly this year. Found a great cave by the creek._

Day 2. Why the fuck did I let him talk me into this again?

_Day 3. Werewolves have been doing this for centuries, what could possibly go wrong?_

Day 4. Freezing my ass off.

Day 5. Freezing my balls off.

Day 6. Trying to settle in the nest. Rick keeps rolling around.

Day 7. Rick is still rolling.

Day 8. I'm gonna tie him up if he doesn't stop soon.

Day 9. Hah!

_Day 10. Woke up hog-tied. Wtf._

Day 11. This cave gives me the creeps. Next year I'm picking the den.

_Day 12. A BAT._

Day 13. I still don't know why Rick shrieked yesterday.

_Day 14. Guano. Yuck._

Day 15. Rick shuffled closer.

_Day 16. Was that a spider?_

Day 17. Rick can't get any closer.

_Day 18. It was a spider._

_Day 19. Dogs and cats eat spiders. I'm a werewolf, why do these little leggy bastards still scare me?_

Day 20. Fucking spider.

Day 21. Rick's asleep.

Day 22. I'm asleep.

Day 23. Still asleep.

Day 24. Not asleep. Something is drippin' on my face.

Day 25. Fucking leaks everywhere. We need to move.

Day 26. Rick is fucking heavy for someone so lean.

_Day 27. Look at Daryl starfishing like a pro. How does this camera work again?_

Day 28. Something moved outside. Don’t care.

Day 29. Something keeps moving. Still don't care. Rick seems annoyed though.

Day 30. Rick is getting restless.

Day 31. Ventured out to kill the thing. Damn plastic bag.

Day 32. Jesus fuck, he's got cold feet.

Day 33. Got more blankets from the house.

_Day 34. That's cheating._

Day 35. This cave is drafty as fuck. At least my hair covers my ears.

_Day 36. Woke up with Daryl's hair in my face. Can't stop sneezing._

Day 37. What is it with his fucking allergy? It’s winter for fuck’s sake.

_Day 38. Next year I'm going to make Daryl cut his damn hair before we hole up._

_Day 39. Buzz, buzz._

_Day 40. Just kidding. No power here._

Day 41. Rick is talking in his sleep. About moss.

Day 42. Moss and cracks.

Day 43. Fuck this old school cave shit. We're moving back into the house.

_Day 44. We tried, therefore no one can criticise us._

Day 45. Sweet, sweet central heating.

Day 46. Why are his feet still so fucking cold??

Day 47. It's warm.

_Day 48. God, this is good._

Day 49. Asleep finally.

Day 50. Still asleep.

_Day 51. My feet are cold._

Day 52. Arrrgh!

_Day 53. My feet are warm._

Day 54. I'm gonna cry.

_Day 55. Woke up with woolie socks on. Where did they come from?_

_Day 56. Why did I never think of this?_

Day 57. Can sleep finally.

_Day 58. Daryl is the best mate ever._

Day 59. Rick is the worst mate ever.

Day 60. Sleeping.

Day 61. Woke up and went for a piss. Went back to sleep.

_Day 62. Is he sleepwalking?_

Day 63. Rick's twitching like a damn dog. This is going on YouTube.

_Day 64. Why does my phone keep pinging?_

Day 65. Tagged Carl. Sleep now.

_Day 66. What is Carl on about?_

Day 67. Bwahahahaa.

_Day 68. What video?_

_Day 69. Don’t care. Too sleepy. The nest isn't warm enough though._

Day 70. Rick keeps hogging the blanket and snores like a foghorn. I swear to god I'm gonna strangle him in his sleep.

_Day 71. Daryl keeps nudging me. What's his problem?_

Day 72. Rick snuggled up to me. He can snore. It's okay.

_Day 73. Toasty warm. Daryl seems to have calmed down, too. All good._

Day 74. Maybe if I just lie here I’ll finally get some sleep?

Day 75. Nope.

Day 76. Somebody knock me out please.

Day 77. Rick pushed his face into my neck.

_Day 78. Daryl is finally asleep._

Day 79. Sleeping. Everyone can just fuck off.

Day 80. Still sleeping. Everyone can fuck off some more.

_Day 81. Daryl is mumbling in his sleep. He keeps saying “fuck off”. I hope he doesn’t mean me._

_Day 82. Wrapped my arms around him just in case._

Day 83. Damn octopus. Need air.

_Day 84. Daryl tried to move away. I stopped him._

Day 85. Fuck octopuses. He's worse than one of them boa constrictors.

_Day 86. Did he say SNAKE?_

Day 87. SHUT UP AND SLEEP.

Day 88. Rick is scratching himself. A lot.

_Day 89. FLEAS!_

Day 90. We shall never speak of going old school again.

Day 91. We had to shower. During hibernation. Rick is as good as dead.

_Day 92. Daryl smells nice._

Day 93. Rick keeps sniffing me.

Day 94. There's a bird outside the window.

Day 95. The bird is chirping. Why isn't it asleep?

Day 96. It keeps on fucking chirping.

_Day 97. Stopped Daryl from killing some bird. He seems irritated._

Day 98. The chirpy fucker brought a friend. This time Rick didn't stop me.

Day 99. Looks like something crawled on Rick's face and died there. Man needs to shave.

_Day 100. Daryl can't keep his hands off my beard. It's creeping me out._

Day 101. Where are the scissors?

Day 102. Maybe they're tangled in there already.

Day 103. I'm going in. If there's no entry from me tomorrow, send help.

_Day 104. He cut my beard!!!_

Day 105. Oops.

_Day 106. Had to shave the whole mess off. :(_

Day 107. Finally.

_Day 108. He's just jealous that he can't grow a proper beard._

Day 109. At least my beard don't grow like some wild bush.

_Day 110. Whatever._

Day 111. Bitch, please.

_Day 112. Who you calling bitch?_

Day 113. * purrs *

_Day 114. The joys of spring._

Day 115. Smug bastard.

Day 116. Not so sleepy anymore.

Day 117. Found a calendar. Two whole weeks before the end of hibernation.

_Day 118. Fuck. I messed up the dates._

Day 119. Going back to sleep.

Day 120. Can’t sleep.

_Day 121. Daryl’s making coffee. Grumbling something about never hibernating with me again._

_Day 122. I know how to convince him._

_Day 123. * purrs *_


End file.
